Game Mechanics
Outline of the Game How to Play # Obtain idols from Scouting. # Raise the levels of the idols and earn Jewels from Producing. # Use jewels to advance the idols on their Idol roads. # Form idol units and participate in Dream Festival and Lives. User Status # Rank After Producing, you will gain experience, and your user rank will rise whenever a certain amount of experience has been gained. Whenever you rank increases, your AP and LP will completely regenerate. Your AP limit may also increase, and new chapters of the main story may also become available. # AP AP (Action Points) are needed for Producing. The rate of regeneration is 1 AP per 3 minutes. AP may also be regenerated with Diamonds. # LP LP (Live Points) are needed for participating in Lives and Dream Festival. The rate of regeneration is 1 LP per 30 minutes. LP may also be regenerated with Diamonds. # Producer Point* Producer Points are used for Scouting and raising the levels of the idols. Producer Points can be obtained from Producing, Lives, and Dream Festival. # Diamonds Diamonds are used for Diamond Scouting and regenerating AP/LP. Aside from obtaining Diamonds from completing Producing missions, you may also purchase Diamonds from Shop. # Jewels Jewels are needed for advancing your idols on their Idol roads. Jewels can be obtained from Producing. There are three Jewel colors: red, blue, and yellow, as well as three Jewel sizes: small, medium, and big. (Small jewels are triangle-shaped, medium jewels are rectangular, and big jewels are star-shaped.) The Jewel fragments obtained from Producing will also be turned into Jewels of the same color at the end of the Producing session, at a rate of 1 small Jewel per 100 Jewel fragments. * The Japanese original for this term is "Produce Point." However, due to the awkwardness of the term, we have opted to call it "Producer Point" instead. Basics of Students Students There are 37 male students aiming to become idols at Yumenosaki Academy. Get to know the students, find your favorites, and deepen your intimacy with them! Intimacy Level # Intimacy Points of the cards During Producing, you may raise the Intimacy Points of your cards when Mini Events are triggered with the characters. The Intimacy Points of the cards will raise, depending on where you touch the student on their body during Intimate Events. Think about the flow of the dialogue before touching the student for the best result. The maximum Intimacy Points of each card is dependent on the card's rarity and is as follow: 1*: 100, 2*: 200, 3*: 300, 4*: 400, 5*: 500. # Intimacy Level of the students The Intimacy Level of each student is the total of the Intimacy Points of all of that student's cards in your possession. To raise the Intimacy Level of the student, be sure to collect as many cards of him as you can and raise the Intimacy Points of the cards through Producing. Student's Classroom From the School Map, you can proceed to Classroom and visit each student individually. When you go to a student' classroom, you can check their current Intimacy Level and other contents, such as their unlocked Outfits, Voice, Backgrounds, etc. # Intimacy Level Rank Whenever the Intimacy Level reaches a certain point, its rank will rise, and you will have access to further contents, such as the character's voice and sub stories. You can check your current Intimacy Level and the bonuses for each Intimacy Level Rank from the student's Classroom. # Changing Room You can unlock the character's Outfits and Backgrounds from the Idol roads of certain cards. From the student's Classroom, you may change his Outfit and his Background. Once you have decided on your favorite combination, don't forget to Set to My Room. # Changing Main Student To do this, you have to go to a student's page and click on the bottom button to set him as your main student. As seen on the image on the right. #4 Voice List From here, you can check and replay all the lines that the character has. The character's voice can be unlocked from the character's Idol roads. #5 Card Album From here, you can view all of the cards of the student that you have obtained. #6 Story Appearance From here, you can view a list of all the stories in which the student appears. For the main story, only the chapters that you have unlocked will be displayed. For the locked sub stories, you can view the conditions for unlocking them. Basics of Cards In Ensemble Stars!, you can obtain idol cards and raise them, thereby unlocking characters' contents and participating in Dream Festival and Lives. About Scouting Scouting is used for obtaining cards. The probability for each card rarity obtainable depends on the type of Scouting used. In Diamond Scouting, you are guaranteed to obtain at least a 3* card. Card Information # Rarity There are five levels of card rarity, from 1* to 5*. The rarer the card, the higher the star count. # Attribute There are three card attributes: Dance, Vocal, and Performance. The attribute of the card is an indication of the particular strength of the idol. # Level The level of the card will rise according to the experience gained by the card, and the card's stats will also rise accordingly. The maximum level of each card depends on the rarity of the card and is as follows: 1*: 20, 2*: 30, 3*: 40, 4*: 50, 5*: 60. The cards will gain experience when you take them to Producing sessions. You can also manually raise the levels of the cards by using Producer Points from the card's detail page. # Stats Each card has three stats: Dance, Vocal, and Performance. Generally, the stat that shares the card's attribute is usually the highest, but depending on the way you choose to raise your idol, other stats may become temporarily higher. The card's starts are an indicator of the appeal of the idol. The higher the stats, the better he'll perform in Dream Festival and Lives. The stats can be raised through leveling up and advancing through Idol roads. # Intimacy Points See above. # Live Skill Live skills can be activated during Dream Festival and Lives at a certain rate. There are two types of Live skill: raising the card's own stats, or reducing the opponent's stats. In certain cases, you can also raise the effect of the skill via Idol roads. # Lesson Skill Lesson skills have certain effects when triggered during Producing. There are also cases where you can raise the effect of the skill via Idol roads. The following Lesson skills are available: * Increases Jewel fragment acquisition * Increases Jewel acquisition * Increases the card's stats during Dream Festival Lesson * Increases Fever up percentage * Increases the Trust level up percentage of all members * Starts the Producing session with one extra Luck level # Talent Blossoming When you unlock a certain block of the Idol road, your card will reach its ultimate form. In this form, the card will change its appearance, and its overall stats will also rise. Depending on the card, the Outfit of the SD character may also change. # Limit Break When you have duplicates of the same card, the level limit of the card may be broken for a maximum of four times. For each limit break, the maximum limit of the card will increase by 5, and the number of blocks in the card's Idol road will also increase. # Point Exchange From your card list, you can exchange your cards for Producer Points. The amount of points received depends on the rarity of the card and is as follows: 1*: 10, 2*: 50, 3*: 250, 4*: 2500, 5*: 10000. # Save to Album From your card list, you can save your cards to album. The cards saved to album will no longer appear in your card list, and you will not be able to use them in your units. The cards saved to album can be accessed from the student's Classroom, and they can be taken out of the album. Basics of Units In Ensemble Stars!, you can form units of 5 and let them participate in Lives and Dream Festival. Types of Units # Producing Unit This is the unit that you take with you to Producing. Choose for this unit the cards whose levels and Intimacy points you want to raise. # Live Units These are the units that will participate in Lives. There are three types of Lives: Dance, Vocal, and Performance, and you can form one unit for each type of Live. Moreover, a total of three idol units can participate in a single Live, making for an extravagant Live experience with a maximum of 15 idols participating. # Dream Festival Units These are the units that will participate in Dream Festival. You can have a maximum of three Dream Festival units. In Dream Festival, you need all three types (Dance, Vocal, Performance), so make sure to form well-balanced units. Unit Formation Each unit is made up of 5 cards. You cannot use more than 1 card of the same student. Moreover, in Live units, you cannot use more than 1 card of the same student in the 3 units of the same type (Dance, Vocal, or Performance). Total Unit Stats The total stats of the unit is the sum of the total stats of each card in the unit. Leader Each unit always has a leader. The leader affects the triggering of Unit skill. Unit Skill When you use the cards of the characters who are in the same official unit or school club as the leader card, or are otherwise connected to the leader card in the story, Unit skills will be triggered. When Unit skills are triggered, the stats of all the cards in your Live and Dream Festival units will be raised. There are many types of Unit skills, so be sure to test out all possible idol combinations. Category:Game Guides